Completely Out of this World
by Kalims
Summary: "Your boxer shorts just saved the world." Said Will. Caleb looked at his shorts with wide eyes and then, slowly, he cracked a grin. "It did."


**Completely Out Of This World**

"What part of I. Am. Fine. Don't you understand Caleb?" Will rolled her eyes after her attempt to stand up was failed by Caleb, who pushed her back again on the bed.

"You should rest, Will. You just came back from a dangerous war, and you already want to go to the pool to wear yourself even more?" He answered with sigh. He sounded with his superior tone in his voice like he was Will's father or guardian. That made Will even more annoyed seeing that he was only two years older than her and had simply no rights over her.

"Swimming makes me relax." He wasn't convinced at all.

"I bet sleeping has faster effects."

"Then why aren't the others curled up with me in bed too?" With his brows up, he answered, "Um, because the others weren't hit hard three times in a row against a giant wall by a huge snake?"

"I swear you're hanging out too much with Irma." Will humphed then finally gave up and laid back on the bed.

"Now you rest here and try to sleep. Stay here until I finish my homework, okay?"

"That'll take forever." Will muttered under her breath though she knew Caleb heard her. She wanted him to. But much to her disappointment, he ignored her and left her alone in Hay Lin's basement.

Will wished her never-resting friend was here, but unfortunately she had a date with Eric. All of the girls were out and having fun, and she was stuck here just because Caleb thought she was really hurt, and was trying to take care of her because of what he declared was "leaders for leaders" moral.

But Will -even though being a leader- didn't believe in that principal. That was why she was already up from the bed and quietly wearing her boots. No one and nothing was going to force her to sleep at four o'clock!

Slowly walking on the stairs and carefully opening the door. Will saw that Caleb wasn't outside.

'Probably finishing his homework upstairs.' Will thought. She stepped in the room, and quickly sneaked out of the Sliver Dragon.

As soon as she stepped outside, Will breathed in relief and used the shortcut leading to the Heatherfield's Sports Centre, humming in victory. But her glory was short to last as suddenly Caleb jumped in front of her out of nowhere, really almost killing her.

"I ain't the rebel leader for nothing." He proudly grinned while Will calmed down for the previous trauma. She looked at him like she wasn't believing what she just heard.

"Ain't? You're using ain't now? You ARE spending too much time with Irma!"

"Get back to bed Will. Now." After Will glared at him for what seemed like eternity she finally groaned and turned around, heading back to the Silver Dragon.

"Yes, ma'am." She sighed, and Caleb followed her chuckling. But before they were at the front of the Silver Dragon, a light was shed on them. It was strong and had a very light blue colour, it looked almost white.

Before Caleb and Will could understand what was happening, they were pulled up -very, very up in the sky with a great speed that none of them realized what was going yet. But Will managed to look up only to see a big what-seemed-like-a-spaceship right above them! She quickly looked down again to avoid that view, but she was even more frightened when she saw that she was above the clouds! Will did fly as a guardian, but never that high above. Anyway, not wanting to choose between the two horrifying views, Will decided it was best to close her eyes shut.

She felt like she wasn't getting lift up anymore. For a second, she was not moving at all in the air -and right then, gravity regained control and pulled the two teens on the ground. Not the ground they knew, but a metallic, cold one.

Both Will and Caleb opened their eyes. The first they saw almost made them laugh before wave of worry overwhelmed them.

In front of them were, three tall, grey, and sticky creatures. Their heads were noticeably big, especially comparing to their bodies which were slim. Their eyes were also big and wide, totally pinch black with a little sparkle in them. Their arms were tall, and the tips of their fingers were flat. Oh, and they had only three fingers in each hand, by the way. Their skin looked very sticky and clammy.

All in all, they looked disturbing and awfully creepy. The creepiest Will and Caleb had ever seen -and they'd seen a lot.

"What the hell is this?" Will unconsciously said out loud while standing up. Caleb did the same thing, although keeping his silence.

One of the aliens let out a loud, sharp sound, but the English words came out of his mouth with a human voice -a manly one.

"Earthlings, we came from Ptoloros, a world way behind your galaxy." The alien introduced, or at least that was what Caleb and Will thought he was.

The alien went quiet, and, even though it was very hard to read his eyes, it was obvious that he was gazing intensely at them, studying their expressions, their features, maybe trying to read their eyes as well. But as the silence went too long, Caleb finally spoke.

"Um, well okay. I'm Caleb and this is Will." Caleb gestured with his hand at Will, who was still spellbound, not finding other words then what she said previously. "Um, do you mind if we asked why did you come and why did you take us?"

"Seriously cool! Alien abduction!" Will jumped in enthusiasm after assuming that the aliens were friendly. Caleb also thought they were because they introduced themselves mannerly, so he couldn't help but to comment on Will's statement.

"Oh yeah, and _I'm _spending too much time with Irma." He smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. Will grinned back at him.

"Well, you got to admit that sometimes-"

"Silence -inferior beings!" Yelled the alien, fully earning Will and Caleb's attention. They stared at him shocked, while his two fellows started making noise that sounded like snarls. Will started to sense these strangers were something she needed to be careful around. Her good mood turned alarmed as she glared at the alien.

"How about you answer now Caleb's questions?" Will said, back into a serious position. Her answer was a hard hit on the back of her head, knocking on the floor and almost making her lose conscious.

Caleb saw that the alien who did this was behind Will and himself -and with him was about a dozen other creatures. He wanted to attack them, but he had to make sure that Will was well first. So he bent down on his knees, close to Will's body.

"Will? Will are you okay?" He asked frantically, waiting for an answer, and occasionally glaring at his surroundings.

"Uh- I.. I think I'm good." Will caressed gently the back of her head. She looked up and saw all the aliens around her. She stood up with the help of Caleb. They both had the same plan in their minds, and it simply consisted on Will transforming and kicking their sticky butts.

"Quickly!" The master ordered before Will and Caleb could act. They were both caught, each one by two aliens, and then they were injected with something by a huge needle-like weapon.

"Argh, leave me! What's that?" Caleb and Will struggled, but the aliens were stronger than they seemed. But soon, they left them. Will got really tired with this and she quickly called the Heart of Candracar, which was around her neck, and ordered to transform.

Nothing happened.

"Uh-umm, guardians unite!" Will repeated when nothing happened. But also this time she didn't get any different results. She couldn't transform, and that was disturbing her very much. "Quintessence!" she cried desperately.

Caleb was about to shout the question that the alien just formulated the answer for. "We have advanced technologies, earthlings, and our researches have made us ahead of your kind in all shapes and forms of progress. This weapon -this chemical composition we just injected in your vulnerable bodies has a formula that weakens any ab-normal power."

The explanation was simple and clear, but Caleb had a hard time understanding it. In Meridian, there was no The War Of The Worlds, Star Treck, Alien Abduction, or any of these movies. His people though did have vague thoughts and beliefs that there was another life in another world -and by other world they didn't mean other dimension. The words 'alien' and 'space' were rarely used though it was known that they represented that other life.

And as for Will, understanding what the alien said wasn't hard; she had enough knowledge in sience-fiction matters, the problem was simply in believing it. It was, and always would be strange enough to acknowledged the existence of other dimensions, she never thought that God would go THAT far! His sense of humor was far more disturbing than Will thought.

"Now take them away. Lock them in cells. Leave them alone. There will be no more distractions as we continue our mission." The chief's wave of orders were responded to quickly as the aliens caught Will and Caleb, preventing from moving at all, though the teens kept trying to get free from their grasp.

"Hold on! Where's the 'we come in peace' thing all of you aliens do?" She scolded. The aliens made some sharp noise with their open mouths which seemed close enough to laughing.

"That's an ignorant stereotype. I wouldn't expect more form inferior beings." From the sense of superiority he was showing, Will and Caleb figured that the weird smile his wet lips were forming was a cocky smirk.

The aliens started to drag Will and Caleb away, deep inside the spaceship. But before they were too far from the leader, Caleb screamed, "Why did you take us? What do you want to do? Tell us!" He demanded.

Surprising the teens, the chief gestured with his hand a stop sign. The aliens stopped hauling them but they didn't let go. The chief walked slowly towards them and stood facing them. He nodded slightly before he spoke.

"I think you do at least deserve to fill your pitiful minds with our plan. First of all, we brought you here because our scanning machines revealed that the female," He paused only to point at Will, "holds a great power that could've formed a threat to our mission..."

"See? Told you I was fine." Will mumbled to Caleb.

"Our mission," he repeated, a little louder, trying to overlook her disrespectful behavior, for he never expected good conduction and manners from earthling worms, "which is destroy Earth and all its residents. The reason for that is simple. Our world wouldn't be able to contain our kind any longer, for breeding is done quickly and brings many children. We want to build another world in the place that Earth now occupies.."

"Why couldn't you chose another place? The space in limitless for God's sake!" This time, the boy was the one to prove his kind's lowliness. Yet again, the chief was patient.

"This place is the best. It is close to the third sun, which isn't as big as ours, though it has some good assets. Like that it has the ability to make any planet near by turn around it, providing different seasons. And we are going to destroy the entire planet because we want to build a more competent one. Your planet's productive fractures and capabilities are limited and rare. Ours won't be. Now begone! We need to start. Know that you two would be killed as soon as we finish with your brothers and sisters on Earth."

With that, the aliens dragged Caleb and Will again into the spaceship. They both struggled restlessly. What the chief spoke was unbelievable, terrifying. Their minds were progressively coming to understand that if they didn't stop the aliens soon, it would be the end of their race. Their planet, their home, their families. All were coming to an end.

"It can't be!" Caleb snapped while pacing in the cell he shared with Will. The walls were white, an it had only one seat, no bed. The door was made out of a tough metallic substance, and at its side was a control panel that allowed its opening or closing, if the write number combination was written. "That's not real. It can't be happening."

"Aliens. Destruction... What is that?" Will muttered to herself. She was sitting on the seat. She had admitted to herself that she was panicked, she had all the right to panic. She had no powers, she was trapped, nobody knew what was going on to stop the aliens besides her and Caleb, and she had never dealt with an alien's evil mind.

"We got to do something!" She was brought back to reality by Caleb's loud angry voice.

"I know that Caleb. It's just what are we going to do? I don't have any powers... and the door obviously won't even crack if you tried to burst it open." She quickly added when she saw Caleb positioning himself in the deepest corner in the cell, and getting ready to run into the door.

He stopped when he heard her and looked at her. "You have any better idea?"

"Well, no, but everything's better than to break your shoulder."

"How can you be so cool when you know that soon all the people we know will die, and were going to meet the same fate after them?" He inquired raising an accusing eyebrow, which made Will frown.

"You think I'm not juicing my brain right now for any idea on how we can get out and save Earth? But that doesn't mean I need to act crazy. I learned how to control my temper, and I found out that I concentrate better when I'm calm."

"But Will, we need to get out! We need to get out!" He repeated the second time in a more firm tone. "How can we do that? We need to act!"

"We better not be hasty. Recklessness won't lead us anywhere, we don't know these creatures, they'd surprise us with what they can do. We need to think about a good plan."

"Well do you have a plan?"

"I'm thinking about it, okay?" Will snapped, for he was freaking her out.

"Well, Miss Calm-ass, I _think_ you should _think_ harder, or else I _think _the aliens are going to destroy the planet which I _think _would lead to the death of all the people living on it whom I_ think _some of them are our friends!"

"Hey calm down, earthlings! Stop weeping or else!" Came the strong loud voice of an alien outside their cells. Will and Caleb stopped fighting after they glanced at the door. They both went silence.

"Why are you doing this? You never lost control over yourself before." Will asked after a while.

"Will, there used to be always a way," His voice lowered and his expression softened when he looked at her, "but now, I'm afraid that.. That it's going to be our end. I think we're going to fail, Will, because I have no idea what to do. There's no way." His confessions proved self-disappointment and shame. Will looked at Caleb as he lowered his face and sat on the ground.

"It's going to be okay Caleb. I'm quite sure of that fact." She soothed him with a lie. Will had told herself a long time to herself that she had no idea what to do. Caleb smiled sadly at her, though his confidence was also shaken.

Another silence fell -a wanted comfortable one. Will and Caleb were thinking of a way to save the world but they were hopeless. Nothing popped into their minds. Everything they thought of failed as they continued their plan with it. They started.. They really started to doubt their victory this time. Maybe they couldn't win this battle.

Suddenly Caleb felt something urge inside of him. It was the strangest most indescribable feeling of all feelings, though it was very common and almost daily. Caleb felt his nose twitch and his mouth slowly open.

Caleb felt the urge to sneeze.

And as fast as it happened, Caleb hadn't had the time to put his hand on is mouth, so the sneeze hit the floor. And just then, the clumsy look on Caleb's face he always had whenever he sneezed, turned into an expression of complete surprise as he saw the floor melting in front of his eyes.

"W-W-Will?"

"Uhum?" She muttered without looking at him.

"I _think_ you should see this."

"Pff.. Are you still nagging me about the thinking thing? I thought we made..." Will started as she looked at him, but then then her jaw went open once she saw the hole in the metal floor in front of Caleb.

"...Up." She stuttered. She got up and hurried to the hole. She stared at it not believing. It was wide and its side were still hot.

"How the hell did you do that?" Will gasped shifting her gaze to Caleb's still stunned face.

"I.. I have no idea, I just sneezed and it.. The floor melted!" Caleb sputtered. And he was even more confused when he saw the grin on Will's face, which was followed by a sparkle in her eyes.

"I _think_ we just found our way out."

"Ah, again with the thinking thing!" He groaned and Will lightly punched him before she cut a thread from her shirt and tickled her nose with it intentionally. Her nose twitched and she sneezed on the seat she was earlier sitting on. And as she expected, it too started melt. Will let out a shout of joy and Caleb smiled, finally understanding what was going on.

"But how?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe the material the cell's made of is weak against human saliva or whatever. Come on Caleb! We need to sneeze on the door." She said before she and Caleb got up and stood facing the door. They passed the thread on their noses and sneezed together on the door. But unfortunately, only the surface melted and the door was still closing tough.

"Hmm, maybe we need a bigger amount of saliva." Will then looked at Caleb innocently. He quickly shook his head as he was half-sure what she was hinting at.

"No, Will. That's disgusting!"

"Come on, Caleb. It's a part of being a male!"

"I won't _spit_!"

"Please? Do it for me." She said sweetly.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Oh, pleaseee.." She pleaded with the traditional puppy dog face. It worked for her perfectly with her big cute brown eyes. Caleb rolled his eyes. He stood quiet for a second, then a disturbing loud sound came from his throat right before his burst a spit out of his mouth.

Against this huge saliva ball, the door was short to live as it melted fast as if nothing was there. Will and Caleb looked happy and victorious, but then they heard the alien's angry shout.

"What did you do?" He said infuriated. He was making his way towards them, in his hands a weapon that didn't seem quite friendly.

Will quickly hid behind Caleb and whispered to his ear. "Show him, baby, show him!"

Caleb sneered at himself before he aimed at the alien and charged another attack. It hit the weapon, and also the alien's fingers -and, much to Will and Caleb's surprise, not only the weapon melted, alien's wet skin started to fuse. The alien screamed in pain, before he fell unconscious -or dead, for that matter- right on the floor.

Will whistled then said, "It affects the aliens too, it.." Before Will finished, Caleb grabbed her and carried her on his back. "Come on Will, we have a planet to save!" He said while making his way in the spaceship. Strangely, they hadn't encountered any aliens on the way. They had no idea where were they going. They were searching for the boss to threaten him and force him to retreat and to leave Earth in peace.

They entered some large chamber. It was empty, totally empty. But on the wall, hanged a large map, it was Earth's! On each country, a red point was marked. It looked very scary actually. It looked creepy.

"Damn, these aliens were really serious." Will gasped as she let go of Caleb's back.

"Let's go. We need to find the..." Caleb was cut off when he turned around and saw what he saw. Will also turned around only to stand still, while in front of her, dozens of aliens wearing some kind of outfits over them. Each one wad carrying a large, heavy weapon.

The two teens glared at the chief who was standing in the front. Silence filled the room, as none of the two parties said anything. But finally, the alien's commander was fed up.

"You think you can stop us? It's only seven earthian minutes before our rockets attack your filthy planet." He said slimy.

"That's not going to happen, Ming the Merciless." Will bickered at him, while pointing at Caleb. "My friend here has the right weapon that could wipe you off this spaceships's face in a second!" And then she added, "I have that weapon too, you know. But I'm a lady."

Caleb rolled his eyes while the alien snickered. He took one step forward before he spoke. "Why do you think we're wearing these protection outfits? Our cameras, which are planted all over the ship, caught you escaping and attacking our brother with your infuriating natural-gifted body weapon. But we have our precautions, human. These clothes and weapons are saliva-proof. You stand no chance against us now, earthworms." He affirmed.

Will and Caleb didn't need to try so they could be sure of what the alien said; the immoral satisfaction in his voice made it very clear that he was honest, and that it was true- they wouldn't stand a chance.

"The space is vast and infinite, you can find a free place elsewhere! A place next to the fourth or fifth or sixth sun or whatever. Just, please, leave us. You can't possibly be confident that this is the only way to help your people and to find them a nice place to leave in." As a desperate last hope, Will tried to reason the alien. She knew that maybe he could be convinced.

Caleb listened to what Will said, and her talk made him almost offer the aliens to move in to Metamoor. The other dimension was quite vast, and Metamoor was a big world, and almost empty despite the fact that there was about a hundred villages on it. But before Caleb could speak, the alien answered.

"You incapability of comprehending my intentions makes me hold eve more pity for you, and your ignorance in what comes to space amuses me as there in only five suns, as everybody knows. I want to destroy your world because it is a waste of space. I'll be doing the other kinds of living beings in space a big favor by destroying you. And I like doing favors." The alien's sense of humour was sickening Will and Caleb.

"Now stay still and die with what pride you worms have, humans!" One of the aliens, right behind the chief said before he aimed his weapon at Will.

"You fire only at my command!" The chief growled before he pushed the other alien at the same time that he pulled thee trigger. A blue bolt came out of the weapon, and it hit the ground only a few inches away from Will. That caused the redhead to jump and to stumble backwards. She was about to fall so she automatically grabbed something to hold on to, which was Caleb's pants. Will fell on the ground, and so did Caleb's jeans, only to show the boy's boxers.

"Oh dear Yoda!" The aliens' reaction was faster then Caleb's as they started to tremble in what seemed like fear. Caleb, his cheeks red in embarrassment, tried to pull up his pants only to be stopped by Will.

"Wait, look!" Will pointed as the aliens who were all now kneeling and hiding their heads under their arms. Caleb stopped and looked as them as spellbound as Will was.

"Please, please, forgive us." The chief begged. He looked up at Caleb but then a wave of fear overhwlemed him when his saw his boxers so he lowered his head again.

Will raised an eyebrow and looked at Caleb's boxers -it was white and had on it some green aliens features. Will had to hide the huge laugh that was at the tip of her tongue when she questioned Caleb.

"Boy, what IS that?"

"Hay Lin." Caleb muttered in embarrassment. "She bought me this boxer." Obviously.

"We're going, just please do not harm us!" The chief said again in a voice full of terror.

"What is wrong with you?" Caleb asked looking at them.

"You are the one! The one who's tattooed with the image of the most powerful aliens in the galaxy. The one who would slaughter everyone who stands in his face if he got mad. Please don't be angry with us! We're sorry, w-we promise that we'll go away. But please.." Will and Caleb were stunned at how afraid the aliens really were.

Will looked up at Caleb, and he knew what she was meant. He played along. "Um, fine. I shall forgive you if you left this instance and never came back." He said in a commanding voice while crossing his arms while Will giggled slightly.

"Y-yes, master. All of you, stop the rockets and put them back! Prepare the transferring machines so we can get Master and his friend back to their homes. Quickly!" The alien ordered and everyone went to action.

Caleb and Will looked at the scene in front of them amusingly, their minds almost completely numb because of the shock. Will looked at Caleb's underwear, which was still showing since Caleb forgot to pull his pants back on.

"Your boxer saved the world." Said Will. Caleb looked at his shorts with wide eyes then cracked a grin.

"It did."

* * *

**A.N: Who found that kinda gross raise his/her hand^^**

**I'm not actually a science-fiction fan, but I thought it would be kinda cool if fantasy met Sci-fic:D**

**Hope you all enjoyed=)**


End file.
